


The Geometric Shape of Love

by blakefancier



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy is an irresistible force and Howard is an immoveable object; Maria is stuck in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Geometric Shape of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. I just... *throws up hands* I don't know!

Peggy walked into Howard's office and quietly waited for him to put down his pen and look up. "We have to talk."

"Do we?" he asked. There was a weariness in his voice that hadn't been there ten years ago and it made her sad.

"Yes." She clasped her hands behind her back. "I'm in love with Maria. We're in love with each other."

Howard clenched his jaw and looked away for a moment. "I know."

"You… know?" She sat down on one of the heavy leather chairs he kept for guests.

"I'm not stupid." He smiled bitterly at her. 

Peggy felt a flare of anger; what right did have to be bitter. "You don't love her."

"You don't know what I feel," he said angrily, slapping his hands down on the desk. "Or what I don't feel."

She drew herself up. "You cheat on her all the time. That's right, she knows about your boys: always blond, always blue-eyed."

"Always fleeting." He clasped his hands together on the desk. "What do you want?"

"Divorce her."

"No." Howard gave her a lopsided smile. "If Maria wants a divorce, she has to ask herself."

"You know she won't," Peggy said softly. "No matter how unhappy she is, she'll never divorce you. She thinks you'll take Tony from her."

"Of course she d-does." Howard's voice broke. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he looked at her again, his eyes were cold and hard. "I would."

"You don't—"

"No," he said sharply. "Don't you dare tell me that I don’t love my son." 

"You don't make her happy." Peggy met his eyes. "You don't make Tony happy either. You're a drunk who is holding on to a family that doesn't want to be held on to."

"Get out." When she didn't move, he screamed, "Get out!"

Peggy slowly got to her feet, smoothed down her skirt, and calmly told him goodbye before leaving his office. Tony was standing outside the room, his little shoulders hunched as if waiting for a blow. "Hello, sweetheart. What are you doing out here?"

"Wanted to see Daddy. I made a robot." Tony held out his chubby little hands and showed her the robot he'd made out of Legos. 

"That's wonderful." She smiled down at him. "But I don't think it's a good time to show your father. Have you shown your mummy?

Tony shook his head.

"Well, let's show her instead." Peggy held out her hand and Tony clasped it.

"Why is Daddy mad, Aunt Peggy? Is it work?"

"Yes," she said. "It's work."


End file.
